Growing Closer Only Means Certain Death
by TheWriterWhoWaited
Summary: Delilah returns to New York after visiting her family days after the battle in New York. Months later as she began to settle back down, Delilah meets a certain old fashioned blue eye and blond haired man that will change her life forever.
1. Beginnings

**I thought it would put this up after writing it a day after I saw Captain America the Winter Soldier (which is really good by the way). This takes place after the Avengers though, and I have been wanting to write a Captain American fanfic for a while, but I feel like I couldn't get Steve's character right. But here is my shot at it! If I got his personality wrong in any way, feel free to tell me! I would really like to know and get some advice!**

**I also never written romance before and would like advice on that too if you don't mind me asking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Captain America or Marvel. I only own my OC, Delilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The battle of New York's destruction took longer than expected to clean up. Under the rubble that was being cleaned up, body after body was recovered. After the first month, finding the dead wasn't even a shock anymore. It became a daily thing.

I remember watching what was happening during the attack with my family as we huddled around the TV back in Michigan when I was visiting. My mother thanked God everyday after that, that I wasn't in the city at work when it happened. I can't help but admit that I thanked Him too along side her.

But frankly enough, a few days after the attack, I had to return. I hoped that my apartment wasn't damaged. I live two miles away from where the damage happened.

In the airport waiting in line to get my backs checked, I bid my family goodbye with long hugs and prayers. Religion was practically life in my family. Just like any other Christians, we went to church every Sunday and said a prayer before we ate at dinner. As I grew up, I felt myself growing away from my family's tradition and beliefs. That is one of the reasons why I took the scholarship to go to New York and also get a job there.

Being on Broadway was one of my dreams. My mother use to take me to one show a year every summer. The first show I had been to was Annie. That sparked my love for musicals. After the show my mother bought be the soundtrack later and I would run up and down the halls and outside singing the songs at the top of my lungs. We continued to go see other shows, but once her and dad's paycheck started to decrease, we knew we had to cut something to save us money. It was going to New York to see the musicals.

That never did stop my love for the theater. I begged my mother to get me into vocal and acting lessons. During my freshman year of High School, my school was putting on a production of the _Wizard of Oz,_ a classic. I was ecstatic and auditioned the role for Dorothy, and out of eighteen others, I got the part.

Since then I knew it was my calling.

After a couple years in college and one or two small roles in productions, I found myself shooting for bigger roles. I was very close to getting the role or at least being an understudy as Katherine Plumber in the musical _Newsies. _I waited for days after for a callback, but it never came.

I was devastated and stayed at home for a few days staring at a wall. My mother had called asking if I got the part and when I told her the news, I could hear her voice change and lecture me that not getting the part was not the end of the world and that I should get up and continue on with life.

While watching the attack on the TV, I really wanted to turn to her and say me not getting the part and that happening was telling her otherwise, but I bit my tongue and figured it was not the best time to do so.

After the plane ride, a taxi took me to my apartment complex. A sigh of relief escaped me as I saw that my apartment building was still intact. It felt weird being home, knowing that the city not too far away was destroyed and still in rubble.

Over the next few months it was difficult finding a job after I heard the cafe was destroyed by the big green guy (the Hulk as they called him) landed on it as he took down a couple of those flying aliens. I found a job though at a diner only ten minutes away from where I lived though. Thank the lucky stars they had openings when I came because the amount of unemployment from the companies and shops being destoryed.

It's also where I met _him._

I was doing my routine in the morning of going around asking diners' if they would want more coffee. I walked up to a rather handsome looking man. He was young with short blonde hair styled neatly to the side and wore an old fashion looking brown leather jacket with a plaid button down underneath and khakis. Just something about him felt old fashioned besides the hair and the jacket, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Excuse me, sir?" He looked up. God he had such bright blue eyes. "Do you want any more coffee?"

He looked confused for a moment, just as any other person would when they are asked, and looked down at his mug. Looking back up at me, he nodded. "Yes, I would, ma'am." I poured the coffee into his half full cup, "Thank you."

I smiled at his manners. "No problem." I laughed. His eyebrows furrowed. " I'm sorry, it's just rare when manners are easily shown."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Most would hesitate and others wouldn't say anything at all." I left another part about how some men would stare at me and the other waitresses as if we were their next prey.

"Oh, well uh..." He didn't seem sure of what to say next. He looked flustered and I could barely see his cheeks reddening.

My smile still held. "Just call me back over if you want another refill. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," He looked at my name tag. "Delilah."

When I walked away from his table, I couldn't help my smile still staying.

Every day after that he would be there, sitting at the same table. I would catch myself being more excited than I should as I went around and making it to his table, always seeing his mug half full. We would share some small talk now and then about simple things. He would usually doodle on his napkin.

A week or two went by when the questions started to come.

"Okay, that's it," I began, setting down the coffee container on the table and putting my hands on my hips. His blue eyes met mine. "You have been here everyday for the past two weeks sitting at the same table everyday and I don't even know your name."

He took a sip from his coffee and his eyebrows rose, realizing it too. "Steve. Steve Rogers" He held his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it. "Well, Steve Rogers, I'm Delilah Day. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Delilah Day," he returned, although already knowing my name.

With nothing left to say, I picked up the coffee and was about to turn around, but stopped. "Hey, Steve? This might be strange and bold to ask, but are you free to hang out sometime this weekend? I mean after pouring you coffee for two weeks, sharing some conversations, and finally learning your name I think it would be about time to know more about you, and vice versa. You know, maybe become friends even."

Steve smiled and looked down at the table. "Yeah, I would like that. A friend would be nice to have." He doesn't have a friend? Maybe not anymore. _At least I'm not the only one if that's true._

"Sounds like a plan. Let's say Saturday around twelve? Central Park at Bethesda Terrace? We could go get some lunch or something from there."

"Sounds great. I'll see you there," Steve agreed, scribbling something down on his napkin.

I waited for a moment or two until my boss called me over to take some orders at other tables. "Well, I got to go," I said. "And don't be late!"

Steve's smile faltered. It was as if a memory returned. Something similar happens a lot with my aunt after my uncle died during the holidays whenever we mentioned him. It was a lost look in his eyes and it broke my heart.

I quickly walked back over to him. "Actually come around whenever. Be a little early or a little late. It doesn't matter." Than I jogged to another table not looking back, biting the inside of my cheek hoping what I said helped. I heard the scratching of a chair against the tile floors and the door opening. Glancing out the window, I saw Steve hop onto his motorcycle and drive away. Looking down at my watch, my heart dropped to my stomach, thinking it was from what I said. It was only 10:05.

Twenty-four minutes before he would usually leave.


	2. Central Park

**Wow, who knew this would get as many hits as it did for the first chapter being up! You guys are awesome! I have a big idea for whats to come in this story, but if you any suggestions as you read, please feel free to share! Sharing is caring! Or at least it is sometimes. Haha.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Captain America or Marvel. I only own my OC, Delilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As I walked through the city that day, heading for Central Park, a lot of buildings were back up and repaired, leaving only a few small areas still blocked off with construction workers going in and out.

I tried to picture what I saw on the TV. Looking up at the sky, I tried to imagine the aliens flying above, shooting their guns everywhere and the _"Avengers" _battling them. I shook my head, still not believing it, but it did indeed happen.

Many people were out today. The sidewalks were crowded as usual as tourists walked around and others trying to get back to their jobs after a few months of absence. I turned down another sidewalk with thankfully, less people crowding it. My thoughts began to wonder as I was mesmerized by a few construction workers still finishing putting a new roof on a small building.

I was stopped and thrown out of my thoughts by a man grabbing onto my arm.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked, trying to keep calm as I looked at him. In the city there were perverts wandering around just like any other place, but I haven't crossed one before. I remembered the pepper spray in my shoulder bag.

"No, may I help you?" The man grinned. His breath smelled awful, making my nose scrunch up. He had long dark hair that was partly covered by a hat. He wore a black jacket and jeans with boot. Simple outfit. It would be hard to find him if he was ever wanted by the police. Clever.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"A young attractive woman like you are most likely looking to get some extra cash due to jobs being gone. I could help you get some money." His dirty hand played with a piece of my hair, putting it behind my ear. He looked at me like those rude men at the diner did.

I swallowed. "No, I actually don't need any more money right now, but thank you for the offer. I'm not one of the desperate people who would do things with you to get money where of course, you could get even more by working at a fast food joint."

The man's grin turned into a tight line. "What did you say?" He pulled on my hair. I held back a cry.

"I said," I snarled, "You could get more money out of working at a fast food joint than doing anything with a perverted man like you!" I brought my hand up and punched him in the throat like my father had taught me before I moved here.

He let go of my hair and doubled over as grabbed his throat as he gasped for air from the unexpected hit. My heart was beating fast and loud in my ears as I stumbled back. As he was distracted, I kicked him where it counts and he fell on to the ground in pain. I grabbed my pepper spray from my bag quickly as my hands shook and sprayed it in his face for good measure.

"That will teach you not to mess with women," I growled as I ran away, leaving him to lay on the ground.

"_Bitch_!" He managed to cry out behind me. I ignored his angry yells as I ran, hoping to get to the park soon enough before Steve did.

In Central Park I was surprised to see Steve sitting on a bench near the fountain. His hair was styled to the side like how I usually would see it and instead of the leather jacket over a plaid button down, he just wore the plaid. I slowed down to a casual pace and fixed my hair and jacket. Taking a deep calming breath, I put on a smile and walked towards him.

"Steve?" I called out. Steve looked over at me and waved. I jogged over. "Plaid looks nice on you."

"Thank you. You are late," he joked.

I snorted. "Please I'm _never _late. You just arrived early." I grinned. I've always wanted to use that phrase.

He put his hands in his pockets. "You arrived just on time then." I looked around the park, my body was still shaking from the earlier encounter. "Are you okay, Delilah?"

My eyes shot over to him. "Me? Yeah fine. Just jittery that's all. Haven't been back in the inner city since the attack. I-I keep thinking that aliens or something is going to fly around. Stupid to be afraid of actually."

"No, it's not stupid. Many are not still over it."

I nodded. "Paranoia sucks." I put my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. "Lunch?"

We walked around for a bit before deciding on what to eat. There were many choices, but we decided just to stick to the classic hot dog from a stand within the park.

"You said you moved here. Where from?" I asked, wiping ketchup off my face.

Steve stiffened up a bit when I asked, but he relaxed. "I'm from Brooklyn. Born and raised."

"Oh, a Brooklyn boy I see. Not too far away from here."

He laughed and then shifted the subject from him. "Now what brings you here or have you lived here your whole life?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I'm from Michigan. Home of the bipolar weather and bunch of roadwork. Lot's of trees and roadkill too." Steve smiled at this. We both took another bit of out hotdogs.

"So why did you move here?"

"I want to be on Broadway. Ever since my mom took me to see _Annie _when I was little, I just knew I had to be on that big stage. I actually have played a few very small roles in some productions, but I am wanting to be in more. And maybe play the lead role!"

"_Annie_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. No familiarity sparked in his eyes.

I blinked. _Annie _had to be one of the most famous musicals next to tons of other. It was weird to hear someone not knowing what the musical was. "Yeah, _Annie. _It's been around since what, the 70s? Takes place in the 1930s, a little orphan with bright red hair named Annie that lives in an orphanage and wants to search for her parents, but ends up getting adopted by a loving wealthy business man. And the owner of the orphanage, Miss Hannigan, is trying to get her back and to get money." I nudged his arm. "You know, "It's the hard knock life, for us!"

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with a lot of things. I will have to search that up." He pulled out a small notebook and wrote it down.

A small frown grown on my face, but I tried smile it away. "Maybe I could lend you the soundtrack from the cast of the show that I went to."

"Maybe you could. So you want to be an actress?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder to find roles and get callbacks than what people make it out to be."

"I'm sure you will get more," Steve encouraged, lifting my spirits on the whole Broadway deal.

After that we talked more. I learned that he liked to draw in his free time and his parents had died when he was young. I told him stories about my parents much of crazy Christians they are. Our conversation kept turning into all sorts of different topics and I couldn't help but enjoy talking to Steve. He was so nice compared to most men that I had tried to talk to. Polite, yet interesting he was. He didn't tell me much of his past, but I didn't want to pry, assuming it was a touchy subject from the way he acted whenever he came close to talking about it. Not only that, but he seemed so nervous talking to me, like he never talked to a girl in a long time. It somehow, for some odd reason, made me appreciate the moment.

We were about to leave when I spotted the man from the sidewalk that I left walking around with a sneer on his face. _Was he looking for me?_ He was heading in our direction.

"Uh...let's go this way," I turned us around, hoping the man doesn't recognize me even from the back.

"Why?" Steve went to turn and look back. I looked back also and found the man staring right back at me. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were red and puffy from the pepper spray. Steve noticed his glare and followed it back to me.

"I- I might've lied about my paranoia." My hands began to shake as the man's glare sent cold chills down my spin.

"Did he...?" Worry washed over his face and his fist clenched up.

I shook my head. "No, but he was about to before I punched him in the throat and kicked him the balls. Also with the touch of pepper spray in his eyes."

The man caught sight of Steve. His eyes turned back to mine and I gave him the eye. With a shake of his head, he walked away.

Steve looked back over to me. "I guess you showed him," he said sounding impressed.

"Nah, I think it was seeing you and realized he would rather not get punched in the face."

With a shake of his head he replied, "I wouldn't say that."

My eyebrows rose. "Why not? You're basically twice his size!" I looked up at him. Now fully seeing him in the sunlight, he looked oddly familiar. Like I have seen him somewhere other than in the restaurant. Like on TV or something not too long ago... I shook my head. How absurd was I to think that. He was just Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, New York. Nothing could be out of the ordinary with him.

Or could it?

After saying a couple of times that I can manage walking home by myself after the incident in the park, Steve wouldn't let it go. He said he would feel better if he took me home on his motorcycle.

I haven't been on a motorcycle before and was actually rather afraid of them, but I didn't want to tell him that. It was such a nice bike and I couldn't turn down the nice offer.

I told him my address and we rode. The wind whipped past me as I awkwardly held onto Steve with my arms around his chest and my hands tightly clasped together. It was unnerving being on a motorcycle. My neck began to hurt and I gently laid it against his back, hoping he wouldn't notice. I could feel his back muscles tense. Damn, he did.

Finally, we reached my apartment complex and in the parking lot, he turned the bike off. My legs shook as I got off and almost fell, but he caught my arm when he got off and held me steady.

"You haven't rode a motorcycle before?" He laughed.

I tried to hide my embarrassment. "Maybe? But thanks for the ride. That was really nice of you to do."

"Sure, no problem, ma'am." I stepped away from the bike as he sat back down on it.

"Do you maybe want to hang out again?" I pulled out a sticky note that I always kept with me just in case I got any information for roles I could audition for. I scribbled my number on it and handed to him. "Here's my number if you want to get a hold of me so we could talk more."

He took the sticky note and looked at it. "Of course. I will talk to you soon then?"

I nodded. "Yeah call me or text me whenever and we can set up a time and place."

Before Steve started the engine back up, he paused. "I had a fun time with you today, Delilah. Thank you for asking." We both stood there awkwardly, well _I _stood there while _he_ sat on his bike.

"You too, Steve," I answered finally, "You are a handsome gentleman. I'll give you that for a first impression outside of the diner."

"And for your first impression outside of the diner, I say you are a bold dame."

My eyebrows rose at the word dame. "Wow, dame, haven't heard someone call me that before. It's a good thing right?"

"It is," he answered, looking a little more awkward after what I said.

We finally said goodnight and I watched as he rode off in his motorcycle. It irked me how familiar he looked.

After Steve disappeared along down the rode to where I couldn't hear the motor cycle anymore, I turned to the stairs of my building and proceeded towards my apartment.

A shiver ran down my spine. I turned around at the sudden feeling of being watched, but found nothing. The only thing that was there was the stupid old security camera that still needed to be replaced. I had complained about it always being pointed at my door and how violated I felt whenever I took a step out, but my complaints were shoved off to the side and they did nothing. It only made me feel more motivated to move out of the apartment to somewhere new that has a sense of feeling safe.

"Sir? Should we take action?" The intern at the screen asked his boss.

The boss shook his head as he stared at the monitor of the girl heading to her apartment after glancing back at the camera. "No, just wait. Wait until they get close. _Really _close."

"Good thinking, sir."

Rolling his eyes, the boss replied. "Good thinking alright. It's common sense. If they aren't really close we wouldn't be able to hurt him as much as if they were closer." He watched as the girl take her keys out and open the door to her apartment. "Miss Delilah Day. If only you knew what was coming for you for even speaking to Captain America."


	3. A Painting and Some Coffee

**Thank you to _Ghosts of the Past _for being a beta for this story! You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now! There is no amount of thanks in this world to show my gratitude!**

**It's only been two chapters and there has been a lot of response to this story? Wow! I'm shocked and so amazed by you all! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Big hugs to you all also!**

**Marvel Cinematic Universe and comics are giving me so much feels that I can't even express my emotions! Just the way the movies are crossing over and connected is genius and I just can't even explain how cool I think it is!**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings. Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any rights to Captain America or Marvel. I only own my OC, Delilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**A Painting and Some Coffee**

The following Monday when I returned to the diner for my shift, my manager said I could have the day off. I was confused at first and asked her why, but she said business was slow. I looked over to the table where Steve usually sat and didn't see him. I frowned and walked out. That's why I decided to stroll around the city again.

I kept thinking back to Saturday night with Steve and it made my heart jump. I had finally made a friend. Of course possibilities floated in my mind of something more than friends, but since I just met him I didn't want to jump ahead to that conclusion just yet.

Stark Tower was just about finished being rebuilt, from what I could tell at the distance I was. The full name 'Stark' wasn't on the building anymore, just the letter 'A'. And most likely it was standing for the 'Avengers'. They were all people would talk about these days.

As I passing a stand where a man sold his art (I actually bought a few of his pieces once), something caught my eye. There was only one of them left, but it stuck out to me. The painting had Captain America on it. His red, white, and blue spangle outfit was covered in dirt and torn, cuts covered his face, and the shield that he held in his hand looked scuffed up. It looked like exactly like what I saw on TV back in Michigan. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful details with all the dark colors bringing depth into the picture.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked the painter who sat on his chair. Another easel held a painting of a different picture.

His old eyes looked over to me. "Yes?"

I looked back to the panting and looked it over one more time. "How much do you want for the painting?"

"Which one?" He put his down his paintbrush and scanned through his pieces.

"The Captain America one."

The man stood up. "Ah, the last one." He stroked his chin as he stared at it, figuring out a price in his head. Why did I have to ask? I probably couldn't afford, seeing on how long the painter stood there. The money in my wallet was suppose to be for a taxi, if I needed it. I sighed to myself. If only waitresses were paid more.

"I'd say...fifty," The painter concluded.

My eyes widened. "Fifty? Isn't that a little cheap for a painting like this? Especially with the frame added?" I said, gesturing to the painting.

"I've sold so many already with that price and it seemed to work well for them." He reassured waving a hand. I pulled out my wallet from my bag and opened it up, pulling out fifty in cash.

"I'll take it." I paid the painter and he gave me a large bag to put it. When I left, he sat back down in his chair and continued painting; having one less on his piece of his work on the stands. I looked down at the painting and thought of where I could put it in my apartment. Maybe I could put it in my room? No, I didn't want it to hide in there. I should put it in my living room; yes, the living room is where this would go.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the number calling and didn't recognize it. I was about to ignore the call, but quickly reminded myself that maybe it was Steve. I did after all give him my number.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Delilah?" A familiar voice said.

I smiled. "Hey Steve. I guess the number worked for you, didn't it?"

"This is my second time trying to call you. The first time I put in the number wrong and called a pizza place instead."

"Did you get any pizza?" I laughed, now getting hungry for pizza.

I heard him sigh. "No, but now that you asked me, I wished I did."

"Darn it. So, got any ideas for the next time we hang out? It's your pick." My eyes started to wandered back up to Stark Tower. I wondered if anybody was still in there. What if-

"Ugh." I ran into someone and dropped my phone. I picked up my phone and apologized to the woman.

"No, it was my fault," The woman apologizes as she hands me the bag that had the painting in it, which I had also dropped. I looked up at the women. Her short, dark red hair nearly blinded me with the sunlight shining on it.

"Are you sure? I mean I wasn't looking ahead of me or anything so it was technically my-"

"No really," She quickly reassured with a tight smile. "I'm sorry." With that she walked around me and left without another word.

"Delilah?" I heard Steve's voice come from my phone. I put it back up to my ear and watched the red haired woman walk away. "Sorry, I just ran into someone and dropped my phone. Oh, guess what I just bought."

"What did you buy?" His voice sound curious.

I continued walking. "Okay so I was passing a stand with tons of paintings on it, right? And I found an amazing one of Captain America from the attack a few months ago. The detail in it is amazing! You should see it!" Steve didn't speak for a moment. I thought he had hung up for a minute for some odd reason, but I could hear him breath. From the other side I could hear some shouting.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as if he were in front of me.

"Yeah, just fine. I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Delilah."

I frowned. "Yeah, same." The conversation ended and I put my phone away. I gazed back in front of me as I came nearer Stark Tower.

At least twenty minutes has passed as I strolled around the Broadway area, looking at all the advertisements and imagining me being in one of the shows. That's when I saw Steve walking right under the _Wicked _sign.

"Hey!" I called out after him, now jogging down the sidewalk to catch up to him. Of course he wouldn't be able to hear me over the traffic and crowd, but I called out once again. His back faced towards me as he stared up at all the ads. Steve's head perked up showing that he had heard me and turned around.

I picked up my pace and ran towards him.

"You can easily pick me right of a crowd?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and half a smile as I slowed my pace to walk along side him.

I shrugged. "It was your jacket. And I had only seen one person wearing that same exact one. So, you hung up to go sight-seeing then."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he read the signs. "Something of the sorts. Do you maybe want to get some coffee? You did say it was my turn to pick."

"Yeah, of course. That actually sounds good right now." He smiled and we walked along the sidewalk, searching for the nearest cafe to go to. We headed into a cafe and ordered some drinks. Once we got our drinks, Steve guided me over to a small table with two chairs.

"This is a nice view," He commented, looking out the window. I followed his gaze, looking down the big crowded street with skyscrapers and buildings towering over the streets below; almost as if it was creating an arch over the street. In the middle of the buildings, at the end of the road, was Stark Tower.

"It seems like everywhere I go the stupid building is right there in front of me, like it's trying to get my attention." I said, pointing to the ugly tower.

Steve stared up at the building, laughing to himself as if it was an inside joke. "I actually think that's what was running through Tony Stark's mind when he started to build it."

"From what I hear from him on the media, I'm not surprised." I took a sip of my drink. I scrunched up my nose. "This tastes more bitter than usual."

"I can get you a diff-" He stood up, but I stopped him.

I shook my head. "No it's fine. You don't need to waste your money on a drink that I already have." Steve still looked uncertain, but shook it away.

Suddenly I felt lightheaded and I had to steady myself. I rubbed my temples. "They must have accidentally put a lot of sugar in my coffee. This is making me feel lightheaded." Black spots began to dance across my vision and I tried to blink them away.

Across the table, Steve stiffened. "Delilah, you barely put any sugar in it at all. Actually you hardly put anything in it." My head started to spin and I fell out of my chair. I felt Steve instantly grab me. I could hear him saying my name as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Its fine," I barely heard myself say. "I'm fine." Finding my balance through my blurry and spotty vision, I tried to get up.

"Are you sure?" I could hear worry in his voice. I tried to nod, but my head kept getting heavier and heavier. Finally I lost the strength in my neck to keep it up.

Once again someone grabbed a hold of my neck and lift me up. Steve's voice was fading away as I tried to fight off the darkness that grew from the black dots in my vision. Then before I knew it, I fell into the darkness.


	4. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Marvel or it's characters. I only own my OC, Delilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Waking Up**

When I woke up, I half expected to somehow wake up in the hospital.

But no, instead I woke up inside a big room that had soft cream color walls with a giant glass window stretching about a quarter down one of the walls. I looked around to see that I lying on rather large bed. Well, what I was actually lying on was a soft, fluffy brown comforter. There was a normal looking door jarred open. So obviously, it clearly _wasn't _a hospital. There was no clear distinct scent of antiseptic either.

'_So where the hell am I then?'_

Instantly, I lifted up my head. Sharp sudden pains found its way across my skull and made me flop back down on some soft pillows that sank in. '_Memory foam was it?'_

I needed to get off of the bed. It was too comfortable and felt like I couldn't move. Bracing myself for any pain, I sat up straight and rolled off the bed. While rolling off of it, I forgot to swing my feet out to stand, and ended up falling on the soft carpet. A whimper escaped my throat as I laid there before I pushed myself up. The pain found its way back to my head; I leaned against the bed frame and shut my eyes, waiting for it to pass. Once it faded enough to where I could stand it, I opened my eyes and headed toward the door. There was a vase sitting on a table near the door and I grabbed it before I went. You always have to be armed in some way or another.

Silently as possible, I looked out the door and found myself in a long hallway. Looking both ways, I stepped out. The sharp cold floors made me jump back. I looked down and realized my shoes were gone and my feet were now bare. Stealing people's shoes? Rude much? I shook my head. That didn't matter. I was in a place I don't know and I needed to get out.

I stepped back out into the hall and took a random direction. There weren't many doors in the hallway, only a few. I peeked through a door that was partly opened as I neared it. The lights were off so it was hard to see, but I could make out the messy sheets and blankets on a big bed and a dresser or two. It was a bedroom.

"This was a bad idea, Steve," A feminine voice said not too far away, sounding like it came from another room. I froze. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I turned my head towards the direction where the voice came. I stepped away from the door and listened for another voice.

I heard a familiar sigh. "I needed to bring her someplace that I knew for sure would be safe."

"I see his point. Some type of drug _was _put into her coffee after all, right?" This voice was deeper.

"Yes."

"Well, when she wakes up from her knock out, get ready for a _lot _of explaining to do, Spangles." Was that Tony Stark's voice?

Wait..._Tony Stark? _

"Steve?" I croaked out, my voice was dry. He had to be somewhere. Right? I mean he was with me when I blacked out. I think I heard his sigh coming from where the voices came too. Or at least I think it was him. I put a hand against my head. I have to bad of a headache to think about it right now.

I stepped into the room where the voices came from the vase held high in my hands, ready to swing. The room was more like a living room with huge glass windows looking out into the city. A mini bar was over in the corner and on the opposite side were the couches. Six people sat on them and they were all staring at me. One of them was Steve. '_So it was him'_. I looked over next to him and found the billionaire Tony Stark standing up with his arms crossed over an AC/DC shirt.

"What the hell?" I shrieked. The vase slipped out of my hand from the shock and shattered on the ground. Nobody flinched from the sound. It was like they didn't even hear it.

The billionaire looked over to Steve and gestured a hand towards me. "Well since she broke the vase, aren't you going to tell her?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Where am I?"

Taking a deep sigh, Steve started. "You're in Stark Tower."

I stared at him. Not believing what had just came out of his mouth. "You're joking, right? Please tell me this is just some joke."

"I wish it was," he replied seriously. I looked straight into his eyes, seeing if this was true. I took a deep breath and looked away.

"So let me get this straight. You brought me here because as I have heard you say because you wanted me somewhere I could be _safe _after I just randomly passed out_? _Isn't that like what hospitals are for? And how did you even get in here? And why are you talking to him," I pointed to the billionaire, "Like you actually know him as if he is your friend?"

Tony Stark held up a hand. "Now I wouldn't say _friend_. More like acquaintances or crime fighting _buddies-"_

"_Stark."_ Steve said in a warning like tone.

"I can't believe this is happening," I started to back away out of the room. "I was actually starting to have feelings for you or whatever and stuff, but then this- _this _happened! You basically kidnapped me and took me to Stark Tower! I barely know who you are since you never told me anything about your past. I didn't want to pry, but I guess I should since you're- ugh! I knew it! I freaking knew it! Guys really handsome and generous as you are always have a catch! I knew it!"

Steve walked over to me and put a hand on my arm. I stopped and whipped my head towards him, anger building up inside me.

"Can I tell you now?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I think you already told me enough."

I heard the billionaire mutter something under his breath sounding like, "Oh she told you." I sent him a glare. The red haired woman next to him snorted.

My eyes widened in shock realizing I've seen her before. "You- you are the one I ran into today!"

"That was actually two days ago," She said, her face straight and dead as stone.

The other guy with short dirty blond hair who stood next to her spoke up. "Nat-"

I froze, the anger washing away and fear replaced it. "_Two days? _I was out for two days?_" _I choked on my words, looking at all of them. "No. No way. I couldn't have been out for two days!"

"Delilah, wait!" Steve pleaded. I felt his hand grab my wrist this time, urging me to not move. I looked into his eyes. They had a fearful plead in them. It made my heart sink. I peeled my eyes away from his and looked at everyone else, putting the two and two together.

That's when I realized who I was surrounded by. I did know I saw two of them before, especially the big man with almost shoulder length blond hair. "Oh my god, the _Avengers._" I looked back at Steve. "So if that means you are the Avengers...that would make you..."

I pointed out which ones I knew from what I saw on TV. There was Thor, Iron Man, the red headed woman, the archer, and a man that I am assuming to be the Hulk since there is actually no big green guy here. All of them were here, except for Captain America.

"That makes you..."

"Captain America." He dropped his hand, waiting for a response.

I stepped right up to him and slapped him right across the face. "Why didn't you tell me? I bought a freaking painting with you practically on it and you didn't even say anything? Why did you tell me that you're The freaking Captain America from World War II that went missing and then just showed up, fighting the creepy alien things! The same one I saw on TV when the attack happened a few months ago. I knew you looked familiar! I knew there was something about you I couldn't put my finger on!"

Steve looked startled from the slap, but quickly shook out of it. "I didn't want to tell you just yet."

"This is a real nice talk going on here," A man, who I actually didn't recognize, said, standing up from his seat on one of the armchairs, "but I have to get back to my work." He was a bit shorter than the rest with short dark brown hair and he had glasses resting on his nose.

Tony Stark clapped his hands together in agreement. "Right after you Banner!"

"Banner?" I thought aloud to myself. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You remember seeing a big green guy on the TV right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." I said, slightly nodding my head. I was still staring at the brown haired man.

"That's him." I looked back over to "Banner". So I was right.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Banner," I gave him a small smile.

He looked uncomfortable but managed to smile. "Nice to meet you to, Delilah. And just call me Bruce." I nodded and he headed out of the room.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Delilah Day!" The man with shoulder length blonde hair, who I'm pretty sure, is Thor, greeted in his loud booming voice. The loudness of his voice shocked me and I only nodded, trying to wrap my head around on what was happening. Everyone went back to what they said they were doing. Once they left, leaving just Steve and I in the room, I instantly walked over to a couch and sat on it.

"So, Captain America huh?" I affirmed on a tight voice as he sat across from me in a love seat.

"The one and only." He admitted, shyly.

I could feel myself smile a little, but I hid it. "I'm sorry for slapping you and calling you a kidnapper. That was rude."

"Don't worry, you were in shock." Steve said in a polite tone.

"And angry. I just- I just _knew _there was something about you I couldn't put my finger on ever since Saturday."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "And did you find it out?"

"Yeah, I did. And for some odd reason it made you ten times more awesome."

"Only because, I'm Captain America?" He slumped his shoulders and looked at his hands.

My smile disappeared as I realized what I just said sounded different than what I intended it to be. "That's the part that was missing as you told me about yourself. It's a big part of your life. It's who you are. No wonder you couldn't tell me much about yourself."

"So you understand?" Steve said, sounding hopeful.

"Well I can't say I _fully _understand. But I can see where you're coming from." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "So what did happen to me?" I asked.

"Someone slipped something into your coffee and that's why you passed out. That's why you're here. We don't know who did it." He told me, answering what I had asked in the hallway.

I frowned. "I knew something was funky about that drink." I said, scrunching my nose.

Steve sighed as he looked back up at me. He stared directly into my eyes. "I think it's my turn to apologize, for what happened."

"You don't need to apologize, the cafe and coffee was a simple mistake. No one would have been able to see it coming."

"No, I do need to. I'm sorry, Delilah." Without realizing, I stood up from my seat and sat next to him in a daze and put my head on his shoulder, or well on his arm. His muscularly arm.

"Its fine, Steve." I say, trying to brush it off.

Neither of us said anything after that. We just sat there. I felt Steve's chest move up and down as he breathed as my head rested on his arm. He stared out of the huge glass windows. I wouldn't say it was awkward sitting there; it was actually kind of nice. I was beginning to relax from the nightmarish shock from not that long ago.

I started to pinch my arm, seeing if this was just some crazy dream that I had been having. Looking down Steve raised his eyebrows in question but said nothing. I could see the guilt eating him alive as he watched me sit there, hoping to somehow wake up. But I didn't really, I just had to make sure if it was reality or a dream.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Steve finally asked.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head off his arm. I didn't want to be rude and say that I do want to go home. "No," I lied opening my eyes back up. "I just need some water." He got up and left the room to go get water without saying a word. My eyes traveled over to the shattered vase on the ground. I will definitely have to pay for that.

Peeling my eyes away from the vase, I stood up and walked over to the large window that over looked the city. My mother always says that God has a plan for us in our lives and that all things happen for a reason. Was this the plan that He has set out for me? To met the man that was a hero from the past? To wake up in a billionaire's tower full of superheroes after passing out from a drug that was sneaked into my coffee?

If it was, He has a crazy plan.

I instantly felt guilty myself, for the way I had treated Steve by slapping him in front of the other Avengers, or just by slapping him at it all. But I was in a building with all of The Avengers in it. There were freaking _superheroes_ for crying out loud! How was I suppose to act? Was I suppose to be really excited or starstruck or something? I shook my head. Only in movies would something like that happen and this wasn't a movie.

"Here's some water," I heard Steve say behind me, walking back into the room. Walking up to him, I just stared at him. I didn't take to water, I just stared.

He gently took my hand and set the glass in it. My hands tightened around it and I took a sip.

'_What the hell did I just get myself into?'_


	5. Moments

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I have been writing this whole time so don't worry!**

**Thank you all who has responded to this story and a great big thanks to Ghosts of the Past!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Marvel. I only own my OC Delilah Day.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Moments**

Not long after Steve took me back to my apartment. It was a mix of 'I wanted to be left alone' and 'I don't want to be left alone'. I had never been this confused in years and it ended up with me sitting on my small couch eating a bunch of chicken as I binged watched my favorite movies for a couple of days after work. That was the only way I knew I could distract myself at a time like this. With me being drugged and waking up in a superhero tower that is.

I called Steve later and talked to him some more while I sat on the couch. It had only been a week since and I was still trying to come to terms with who he was. I just knew that I knew him from somewhere! My grandmother shouted something while my whole family crowded around the T.V about his butt. It was hilarious at first but now it was just weird. I refrained from mentioning that to Steve as we talked. When the phone call ended I felt my stomach in knots. I found myself missing him. He was the only friend that I could talk to, here in New York. Of course at work and around town I talk to people, but I never would actually consider them my friends. I felt guilty about it, but it's the truth.

Steve and I still went out walking around the city and talked at the diner. Every time I was with him I felt safe, not afraid of anything. Infinite as some would call it. When we walked down less crowded streets my mind trailed back to the man who confronted me weeks ago. Paranoia trickled down my spine and I moved to walk along the street on Steve's left side, staying away from passing alleys. I took long looks as we passed them, seeing of the man was still lurking around, but I only found homeless people either sleeping or dumpster diving. It was hard not to remember the encounter. During some nights I wake up from the nightmares of exaggerated scenarios of what would have happened if I didn't defend myself. The scenarios weren't that pretty. When I wake up my first instinct was to call Steve. He was the only person who knew and that I could trust. When I grabbed my phone to call him, I didn't call. I just stared at the screen with his name on it remembering what time it was and how ridiculous it was to call someone in the middle of the night over a nightmare.

I didn't even speak a word about it.

It wasn't like I didn't want to say something. It was that I didn't know when to say it or how. I couldn't just randomly bring it up. I mean if I did it would have to slide it into the conversation that had a similar topic regarding nightmares of sorts.

I started to come to Stark Tower more often since Steve lived there (as a temporary home, he tells me, until he finds a place of his own). Being inside the tower felt like being an intruder. Barely knowing anyone in here and having to awkwardly wave at them, is humiliating. I try to hide the fact so Steve wouldn't feel bad. Pepper Potts would try to create some small talk with me, but once we would get into a full conversation, Jarvis (Tony's artificial intelligence system.) came on reporting that Tony needs her in the lab. She was a nice woman and very professional. The only time I never see her loosen up is when she was around Tony, even when he sassed everyone.

When Steve gave me a tour of the place, I came across Bruce Banner again. He seemed a bit calmer than when I first met him. Never knowing what to say to him, I would just give a polite hello and a smile and he would do the same. That suited both if us just fine as the days progressed. Thor, as Steve explained to me, returned to his own home on Asgard. I almost laughed when he told me this, not believing a single word that Thor lived in a mythical place from Norse Mythology. Or even that he was a mythological god at all. It was hard taking all this in but I would have to get use to it sooner or later, or at least I hope so anyways.

I overheard the redheaded woman, Natasha, talking about something called Shield. I asked Steve about it, but he tried to change the subject swiftly. It left me skeptical even more. This "Shield" same up very often in the tower. I kept imagining an actual shield but as I thought about it, it didn't make sense. It sounded like it was a version of the CIA or something.

Now I stood in the tower waiting for Steve. I had auditioned for a role in an upcoming revival of _Cabaret _and wanted to tell Steve the news I received regarding it. Pepper told me he was in the gym in the lower levels of the tower. I was planning on just to wait for him on his floor as he suggested when he saw that I was starting to come here regularly, but today I decided different. Instead of waiting for him in the upper private apartments, I wanted to wait outside in the lower apartments. As I waited for the elevators I sat down on the bench in the middle of the hallway. I heard to elevator open and lifted my head up to find Steve walking through. Little beats of sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped it away as he looked up. A smile appeared on his face and I returned it gladly.

"Delilah! What are you doing here? Who let you in?" He asked as he walked over.

I stood up and said. "Pepper did. I got some news."

Steve paused for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"You know how I auditioned for the role of Fraulein Kost in _Cabaret_ right?" I ask, slightly biting down on my lower lip. I was scared that he had forgotten all about it.

He nodded, remembering what I had told him. "Of course."

I let out a small sigh of relief that he had remembered. I couldn't help but have my worried smile turn into a large grin. "I got a callback!" I nearly shouted out.

"Really? That's great!" A smile grew on his face as he congratulated me and pulled me into a hug. "When is it?"

"On Saturday!" I said happily.

"We should celebrate!" He pulled away from me and held me at arm's length. "Any ideas in mind Delilah?"

"You remember me telling you about _Annie _right?" I asked him as I thought about which shows are being performed tonight.

We stepped back into the elevator and he pressed the button to his floor.

He nodded. "Well I heard the revival is really good. Want to go see that for our celebration? I can pay for it." I had given him the soundtrack for the cast that I have seen and he enjoyed it. More so than I thought he would.

"I would like to go see it. And you don't have to pay for it. I will." The elevator dinged open and the doors slid open. Steve held my hand and led me over to the small kitchen on the right.

I frowned, thinking about how expensive it would be for him. The again, it couldn't. "Are you sure? I would have enough and you don't need to spend your money. It was my idea to go so I should pay."

"I'm not going to have you to. That would be rude," He laughed as he poured himself a glass of water from a container in the small fridge.

"How would that be rude?" I sat down in the tall chair at the bar in the kitchen.

"A beautiful girl shouldn't have to pay for the date," he explained. He pointed at a glass, asking me if I want some. I shook my head.

_He called me beautiful._ Figurative butterflies flew around in my stomach.

I raised an eyebrow. "So it's a date then?" I swung around in the chair, figuring out it was a swivel one.

He sat the glass down, looking as though he said something wrong. "I mean it doesn't have to be a date. If you don't want it to be."

"Mr. Rogers," I laughed talking in a posh tone, "I would _love _to go on a date with you."

"Then I guess it's a date." Steve said with a shy smile. I nodded my head and told Steve that I could wait in the living room while he got changed. Once he changed, we made our way to the show.

The show was over at about eight thirty, maybe nine. It was absolutely amazing and Steve and I kept rambling on about it afterwards. Even as we headed back to the tower and went up to his floor. I slipped off my shoes and jumped onto his couch, making him laugh at me. I sunk into the deep large dark brown cushions. I could've probably just sleep on it, thinking it was a bed. I mean is seemed big enough to be one.

"What?" I asked, smirking. Looking over at Steve, who I realized was staring at me.

"Nothing," he smiled, shaking his head.

"I had to flop down on it. You know, you have a perfectly good flopping down on couch and I did not want it to go to waste." I sat up and patted the spot next to me, and he sat down. "I can't express how grateful I am that I met you, you know."

"Why is that?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the cushion. "I don't know. A lot of guys that I had talked to in the past were just the biggest jerks. They would either lie to me or cheat on me. They never listened to me at all, for anything. They even made fun of my dreams to be on the stage. You on the other hand," I smiled at him, "are the exact opposite. You are respectful and kind, you listen, and you support me in my dream. Steve, it is rare to have all those good qualities. Especially in this day and age."

He looked down at his hands as if he was studying them. "Everyone I meet says that." He let out a soft huff. "People have changed a lot since my time, haven't they?"

"Yeah, unfortunately they have. And it hasn't been for the better." I say nodding my head as I folded my legs and fully faced him. I studied his face. "I bet you had all the ladies going after you back then." I joke out lightly. He shook his head.

"Not till after I, uh… well after I became Captain America. My best friend Bucky was the one who had the dames." When he mentioned his friend, sadness filled his eyes. He really missed his best friend.

"I can relate somewhat to that," I turned the subject away from Bucky to try and help ease the pain that his eyes were fighting with. "Caitlyn was always the boy crazy one, always trying to set me up with guys, too. That's how I even met half of them." I said, drawling out an exasperated sigh and eye roll. Trying to move away from all the hurt and pain that they had inflicted on me.

"Do you still talk to her?"

I shook my head, fighting back the urge to crinkle my nose that's always of sign right before tears start to form. "No, she got into a car accident a year after high school, and after that she didn't speak a word to me. She acted like the accident was my fault or something."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "But you didn't have anything to do it at all."

"No," I agreed. "I was babysitting that night and my phone was dead so I didn't have any way to talk to her. Caitlyn was always a bit dramatic so it makes sense why she didn't speak to me."

"It's hard," Steve agreed. "All my friends are gone." He said it so casually that it made my heart hurt.

"Hey," I said as I lightly punched his arm, "but at least you have memories of them. You can take what you learn from your old friends and keep it with you throughout the rest of your life. So when in doubt, you will always have some piece of advice floating alongside you."

"That's really good advice. I think I will have to keep that in mind," He joked, nudging my arm.

I put my hands up. "I can't help it. Sometimes my inner poet just wants to come out and say moving stuff."

Steve sank back into the couch too. "What other dreams do you, or do you have besides wanting to be on Broadway."

No one has ever really asked me that question before and it left me unable to answer with anything on the top of my head. I could say that I wanted to just be a vocal teacher. But no, I think the question was more directed saying what I would have done if my dream with music never happened. "I don't know," I finally say. "Maybe a theatre teacher or just work at small jobs for the rest of my life. Which is pretty much what I'm doing, with the exception of looking and auditioning for roles."

"You know, I never actually heard you sing before. I would like to hear you sing."

I stared at him. "Right now?"

He shook his head, "No, not right now if you don't want to."

"No," I protested. "I can sing right now if you want. I don't mind. It's just I don't know what song to sing."

"How about the one you auditioned with?" He suggested even though he didn't know what song I had done.

I thought about it for a moment. Singing the song wouldn't be that bad. The song is very close to my heart and I could share that with him. Using his suggestion, I sat up straighter and began to sing, feeling the familiar tune roll of my tongue. Bringing myself into the song, I got lost in it. Inside my head I could hear the music coming from the piano playing softly and I could feel the emotion surge through me. I was the song. I was the character. In my head I could see my younger self slide down the hallway of my home, singing it. My heart warmed as I thought of home. The slow tempo brought me to a calming state as I finished.

"You're only, a day, a way!" Slowly the song faded from my lips.

"You have a beautiful voice, Delilah. Incredible." Steve complimented softly after a few moments, his eyes shone with amazement as the last notes of the song hung in the air. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, my brown into his blue. I felt breathless. I was breathless enough to feel like I was floating in mid-air, with no worry if I was going to drop and break a bone.

I blushed and managed to say, "Thank you. That song reminds me of home. That's one of the reasons why I chose it."

He brushed a piece of hair away from my face; his hand against my skin sent a warm shiver down my spine. I moved closer and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. For a second I thought he would object and pull away, but instead he wrapped a strong arm around my small shoulders, and just held me there.

"I'm glad I met you too, Delilah," I hear him whisper, "You have no idea how much."

Those butterflies flew around more, making me want to vomit rainbows. Fatigue took over and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep not having one nightmare at all.


	6. Amazing How Rain Can Make Things Grow

**It's been a good long month since I last posted! Wow! The musical went really well and now it''s summer! Yay more time to spend writing!**

**Thank you Ghostsofthepast for still hanging in there with me as I slowly wrote some more chapters. You're still a badass!**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own any rights to Marvel or it's characters. I only own my OC, Delilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**It's Amazing How Rain Can Make Things Grow**

I woke up startled, falling off of Steve and onto the carpet with a squeal. The sudden action of me squealing and pulling away from him, must have woken up Steve. Just as I fell, he sat up. I groaned as I rested my forehead against the floor. Waking up from sleeping takes a while for me and falling onto the ground surely didn't make it any better.

"Delilah? What are you doing on the ground?" Steve muttered from above, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I pushed myself up and turned my head to him, hair falling in my face in the process. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision.

"I fell off of you." I grumbled out.

"You fell off of me?" Steve asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, I did. I guess we both fell asleep and I ended up on you." I huffed out before sitting up straight on the floor. Steve set his feet on the ground.

"No wonder I felt like there was a weight crushing me." He said, stretching out his muscles. I glared at him, then threw a small pillow at him that had somehow found it's way onto the floor.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. He gave me his goofy smile grin.

"I'm kidding," He chuckled. Looking over at the digital clock that hung on the wall, he sighed. "It's noon."

My eyes widened and I scrambled to get up. "Crap, I'm late for work!" I ran to the elevator, grabbing my bag and shoes off the floor. I almost fell as I tried to get one of my shoes on and shouted out a whole lot of profanity while I hopped to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

"I can take you there, Delilah. It would be faster than running." Getting off the couch Steve grabbed his jacket and put on his own shoes. I looked over at him. His hair was still a little disheveled and his shirt had a few notches loose. It took me a second to wake up from my daze and realized what Steve had offered.

The elevator opened. "Will you? Thank you so much!" I said, thanking him with a grateful smile. Then it dawned on me to ask him if he had anything to do today. I mean what can a man if he's been asleep for the last seventy years. "You don't have anything to do today do you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't." He shook his head and walked over to me. We both looked at each other and broke out into a smile. I stumbled inside as he slid in, the doors closing. I pulled him into a hug.

"You know, coffee wouldn't sound so bad either, now would it?" I rested my head on his chest.

He smiled. "No it wouldn't." Steve rested his chin on the top of my head. We stayed like this for the next few seconds.

My mother had called me later that day. Her and dad were planning on coming up to New York for a few days. I told her that it was a great idea and soon found out the days that would work with her, as well as work around my working schedule. It would be a few months from now. Deep down in the pit of my stomach, I dreaded for the day they came as we talked. I do love my parents. I really do, but they get annoying after a while of being in the same room with them.

* * *

"You're parents are going to come for a few days," Steve repeated as we sat on the steps of some museum. I never bothered to learn the name of the building. "Why are you worried about that?"

I sighed as I held my head in my hands. "This would be the first time they heard about you and not only that but they like to get details of what has been happening to its finest point. When they first meet someone they have to know everything about them as that moment."

"I'm sure they're not that bad. You could be just over exaggerating." Steve said with a reassuring smile. I shook my head. He just didn't get it. I was trying to warn him.

"No, I'm serious. On Sundays they have their Godly-talk and drone on and on like Severus Snape from Harry Potter." I explained to him. I mean my parents were practically two Severus Snapes. They would just go on and on.

He raised an eyebrow. "Severus who? Who's Harry Potter?" Instantly I bit down on my lower lip. I felt bad about making the reference. For instance I had just pointed out that Steve had missed out on the last seventy years. I frowned.

"It's a character from a famous book series by J.K. Rowling. There are also movies too." I said looking down at the stone ground of the Museum steps.

"I'll write that down." He said as he pulled out his small notebook that he has been carrying around for quite a while. I looked over his shoulder. I saw that above Harry Potter, he wrote Star Trek.

Every five minutes I changed the way I was sitting. I couldn't keep still from the anxiety of my parents coming. From my legs crossed, I stretched them out and laid my head on Steve's leg. I took another quick glance at the notebook. "You still haven't watched any Star Trek yet?" Steve shook his head. My eyes widened. "What!? Okay that is definitely a top priority that needs to be taken care of A.S.A.P." I said. Steve had his head cocked to one side.

"A.S.A.P.?" He asked.

"As soon as possible." I explained to him. He nodded his head as he understood what it meant.

"Oh, well I've just been spending so much time with you that I never got a chance." He laughed, lightly brushing away my bangs from my eyes lightly. I stared up at him.

"Well, then we'll have to watch them together. Tonight will be movie night with popcorn and pizza!"

We continued to list all the movies we could watch, first starting with Star Trek (of course) and then some musicals that are a must watch. The clouds began to darken not long after, covering up the bright sun. I groaned knowing that it was going to rain. More raindrops began to fall in big clumps, soon pounding on to us. In the pouring rain, we ran from the stairs down to the streets running and laughing. I jumped in a puddle, soaking myself even more with Steve along right beside me. Steve led me under a canopy by a door of one of the small shops.

"Think we're soaked enough yet?" He asked loudly enough for me to hear over the rain. I shook my head, water flying off my hair. Steve laughed and grabbed my hand. Stark Tower was just around the corner.

"We got a little ways to go. Ready?" I held onto his hand and we both emerged back into the rain and ran towards the tower.

Once we made it to the doors, I spotted Natasha coming out of the elevator in the corner of my eye. The water was still dripping off me. I could hear it fall onto the tiled floor.

"It looks like you two had a fun time." She noted with a smile, walking up to us.

"Hello," I greeted, my eyes peering down at my shoes which were soaked in water and mud.

Natasha stepped away and headed for a door on my left. "I wouldn't drip on the carpet up stairs. Stark would be pissed." The door closed behind her. On the sign next to the door it read 'private'.

The cold air in the tower made me cold and I wrapped my arms around myself. "We should probably get dried off."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Up at his floor standing in my wet clothes I realized something. I don't have any dry clothes. I stood in his empty room after leaving the bathroom that was in there while he was out in the small living room. Standing there like an idiot for a moment or two not sure what to do, I grabbed a shirt and shorts randomly without looking and slid them on. As I put them on in a daze I had just remembered that it was Steve's clothes I was putting on. A big clue to remind me was the shirt and how it was huge around my shoulders. The clothes hung on me loosely but thankfully I had big enough hips so the pants wouldn't fall off. Damn he really did have big muscles.

"Delilah?" I heard Steve ask from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," I grabbed my wet clothes off the ground and stepped towards the door and opened it. "Yeah, just fine."

Steve looked down at me. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

A deep embarrassing blush found its way on my face as I smiled sheepishly up at him. "I can take them off. I didn't know what to wear while my clothes would get dry. I can take them off if you-"

"It's fine," he laughed. "Just give them back alright?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Alright, thanks."

As my clothes dried in the dryer in the other room, we talked for a while. Everyone was finally in the tower all at once when Pepper decided that we should all have dinner together. I was a little wary at first and almost decided not to stay but I realized I didn't want to go back home to my cold empty apartment alone for the rest of the night. Once my clothes were dry, I put them back on and went to the main floor.

Up on the top main floor, I decided to make something for all of them. I gathered everyone together and for about twenty-minutes we argued over what to eat. Clint wanted one thing and Tony wanted another. The two argued over which food of their choice was better so much I swear that a fight almost broke out between the two. I couldn't imagine that happening since they seemed to get along pretty well but in this age you would never know. Natasha explained that if they did ever eat together it was usually take-out and everyone would get something different. No one would decide on the same thing so I said I would just make spaghetti. At least they had agreed on that.

At the stove while making the sauce as the noodles boiled, Steve came over.

"You didn't have to make anything," he said handing me back my spoon so I could stir the sauce again. Shrugging, I responded, "I thought it would be nice since I'm here all the time. That and you have a lot of food to cook with."

We stood there with only the sound of the food cooking filling the air. The silence was comforting after the previous arguments that caused me a headache, but as I look back on that moment it was actually amusing.

Dinner went well after that. We all sat around the main floor's living room while eating. They would all tell hilarious stories of what happened previously in their lives but did not once speak of the events from a few months ago. I was expecting at first as they went down their timelines, but at the same time I was grateful.

At home later that night Steve and I had our movie night. Sitting on the couch, snuggled up against him I felt a warmth spread within my chest. I kept glancing up at him, watching his reactions to the movies.

I had asked Steve to stay over so he didn't have to go the distance to get back to the tower. After giving in from all possible explanations I gave, he ended up on the couch. I felt guilty sleeping in my large bed, while he was on that, but Steve kept reassuring saying that he had slept on worse. I was the one who asked him to stay over so in my mind it would make sense that no guest should sleep on the couch.

I was tossing and turning around in my bed for endless hours. It was hard to sleep as I stared up at my ceiling. I just couldn't get comfortable. My muscles were restless, but whenever I got us, fatigue washed over me so I had to lay back down.

It was a while before I made myself take something to help me fall asleep after procrastinating against it. It took a while, but my eyelids soon closed.


End file.
